The Unknown Family
by ToppoPopRocks
Summary: A girl comes out of the woods all scratched up and bloody, and she claims something Naruto never thought he had: that she is his FAMILY.


"**Naruto!" yelled a long, pink-haired girl.**

"**What do you want Sakura?!" Naruto yelled back from a high tree branch.**

"**Get **_**down **_**here!"**

"**Why shOUld I?" he yelled and stuck out his tongue.**

"**Just stop trying, Sakura," Sasuke said with a smirk. "That moron's just making an excuse. He just doesn't know how to get DOWN." Awww Sasuke's so COOL! thinks Sakura, blushing. –Inner Sakura— YAY!!! HE'S GONNA BE **_**MINE**_

"**WHAT DID YOU SAY, SASUKE?!" Naruto roared as he waved his fists in the air. He thinks he's SO cool! Well, I'll show HIM! Still waving his fists, Naruto started to slip off the branch without him noticing. "WWWWAAAAAHHHHH!!" Naruto screamed as he fell out of the tree.**

"**What the—?! Naruto!" Sakura screamed. Naruto started to get closer to the ground when he smiled and landed his feet on the side of the tree. He immediately stopped and looked down at Sasuke.**

"**Hah! I so CAN get down!" Naruto yelled pointing at him and sticking out his tongue. **

"**NARUTO!!" Sakura screeched, showing a fist. When he gets down here, I'm gonna STRANGLE HIM!**

**Sasuke started to laugh. **

"**And what are YOU laughing at?!" Naruto yelled at him shaking a fist. Sasuke looked up and smiled.**

"**I'm laughing at you, BONEHEAD."**

"**WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"**

"**Easy, I called you a **_**bonehead**_**. Or do I have to tell you what it means?" **

"**WHY YOU!!!! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Naruto screamed as his feet started to slip off the side of the tree. "What?" Naruto said in surprise as he, once again, started plummeting to the ground. He fell right into my trap… Sasuke thought.**

"**THIS BETTER NOT BE ANOTHER JOKE, NARUTO!!!" Sakura yelled at him as he whimpered that it wasn't.**

"**OW, OW, OWWWWWWW!!!!" Naruto murmured as he hit the ground head first. He got up as he rubbed his head. "What was that for Sasuke?!"**

"**What are you talking about?" Sasuke said with fake surprise.**

**Naruto pointed at him and said, "You got me ticked off enough to stop focusing my chakra, so I'd fall!" ("HEY! STOP PICKING ON SASUKE!")**

"**Wow, you actually **_**thought,**_** I'm impressed. Can't **_**believe**_** you **_**actually**_** have enough IQ to think." Sasuke smirked.**

"**WWWWWWHHHHHHYYYY YYYYYYOOOOOUUUUU!!!" growled Naruto. "OW!" Naruto said as another bump formed on top of his head. He rubbed his head some more and turned around. "What was that for Sakura?!"**

**Still holding up her fist she said, "Stop picking on Sasuke!"**

"**But—" Sakura's eyes flamed with anger as she chased after Naruto, before he ran up a tree and sat on another tree's branch.**

"**YA! YOU BETTER STAY UP THEIR NARUTO!! 'CAUSE IF YOU COME DOWN I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Man… Sometimes she just SCARES me… Naruto thought still sitting on the branch.**

"**Hi guys!" said Kakashi sensei, while waving his hand. **

"**You're four hours late!" said Naruto and Sakura. Kakashi looked up.**

"**Why are you up there, Naruto?" Kakashi asked.**

"**Ummm," Naruto said his eyes shifting side to side. "N-no reason… Heheh…"**

"**And why are ANY of you here?" Kakashi asked.**

**Sakura pointed at him, glaring. "YOU TOLD US TO COME HERE!"**

**Kakashi sensei put his hand to his chin, thinking, "I did?" **

"**YES!" Naruto and Sakura said in union.**

"**Well, you're dismissed."**

"**WHAT?!" Sakura yelled. "After all this waiting, you tell us to LEAVE!?"**

"**Yep," Kakashi said happily. Sakura mumbled, and walked out of the clearing. Sasuke had already gone and Master Kakashi in a puff of smoke. Naruto climbed down the tree still fuming, when he heard a rustling in the bushes behind the tree he was just in.**

**He took out a kunai knife and said, "Who's there?" The only response was a small groan and more movement. Naruto stepped closer as a figure stumbled into sight. It was a seriously injured girl, with deep blue eyes, and short, kind of spiky, blonde, hair. Her green and grey clothes were ripped, torn, and bloody. She walked a few more shaky steps before she tripped and Naruto ran up and caught her.**

**Naruto bent down with her in his arms and asked what had happened to her. She only groaned and murmured, "H-help M-m-me…" Naruto looked at her wounds and saw that she had a large gash across her stomach. She needs medical attention or she'll die… but… there's no hospital near here… I'll have to bring her to my house. Naruto hastily thought. Gently picking her off the ground, Naruto quickly headed for his house.**

**When he got there, his orange jump suit was covered with blood and the girl barely conscious. Naruto went inside and set her on his bed, when he saw something grey, and shining under her coat, he unzipped her jacket and saw that around her neck was a headband like his, but had a small, swirly flame engraved in its metal. He took it off of her and started stopping the blood flow from her wounds.**

"**I-I'm a-alive? W-what happened? Where am I?" the girl wondered.**

"**You're at my house." said a spiky-haired kid.**

"**What?" she semi-yelled trying to sit up, but couldn't because of the pain in her stomach. She looked at herself and saw that she had many bandages all over. "D-did you do this?" The boy nodded. "Who—"**

"**Who are you and why were you in the forest near Konoha Village?!" the boy said really fast. **

"**I'm Iba and I am here to see a cousin of mine, are you **_**happy**_**?" she spouted sacastically**

"**What's your **_**last**_** name though?"**

"**Tell me your full name and I'll tell you," said the girl folding her arms across her chest, still lying on the bed.**

**The boy looked angry, but said, "Naruto Uzumaki. There, are **_**YOU**_** happy?!"**

"**Well, I guess now I can tell you…" she said finding enough strength to sit up. She showed a wide smile and said, "NARU UZUMAKI!"**

**Author Notes**

**First of all, thanks for reading this. I'm glad you can spend your time reading my story. On a further note, this story is my first long one so it might not be that good and may have a few errors. When you spot those errors, could you tell me? That way I can edit things so no one else has to deal with them. I would also love to be criticized on things too if you don't mind. I know it's not like their personalities most of the time. It gets weird but mind you this was my first story and some of the characters I didn't really know--so I could sometimes give them a completely opposite personality. Sorry about that. Just please bare with me to the end if you can! **


End file.
